Life Without You
by VitaniSachi115
Summary: Naruto finds a friend, Sasuke. Sasuke tries to deal with his abusive foster father, Orochimaru. Can Naruto save Sasuke before all hell breaks loose on the young Uchiha?  Sasunaru


I watch as his body is lifted in his hand-made black copper casket, his choise of course. My feet move on their own as I find myself running toward the gleaming box with tears streaming down my face. Shouts erupt and I am thrown back into the body of my guardian, Hatake Kakashi. I fall into his chest and sob unrelentlessly over my loss. The casket is carried past and I once again try to break free of people who surround me. I feel the world begin to spiral downward as I finally see the true reality, Sasuke isn't just being taken away in a casket, he is dead.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! No! God dammit, teme! No!" My voice cracks as I struggle against Kakashi's hold and scream for Sasuke. The sky begins to cry with the sorrow of Sasuke's death, maybe it's Sasuke crying for me being so distraught. I feel Kakashi begin to tighten his grip as the chatter of the people around me stops. Allowing my screams to subside, I glance toward where the eyes of many now rest in aw, on Uchiha Itachi. His blank expression is ruined when the glistening stream of tears is flowing down his face. I feel rage over-take my sense and I shove Kakashi away from me and bolt towards the sorrowful brother.

"You don't deserve to cry over him! You left him! You left him alone and scared, you bastard!" My voice has lost it's malice and is full of tears. Uchiha Itachi reaches out and grabs me by the back of the neck, and, suprisingly, tugs my body into his and hugs me tightly.

"I know, Naruto, I know." I fall into his arms and scream in agony. Our memories flash before my eyes.

_I dash down the hallways, trying to make it to my class in less than a minute. I am dodging the obstancles called people quite perfectly, that is until I slam my body into the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. _

_"What the fuck, you moron?" He snarls as he collects his fallen books and scattered papers. I shake my head and feel the burn of my temper begin. _

_"Watch what you say to me, you asshole!" I push him against the lockers, his hands above his head. I snarl at him as he smirks and twists his wrists out of my grasp. Uchiha Sasuke turns around, seeming to leave, he never was one to fight. Then a seering hot pain is in my mouth and I feel my body hit the ground. I open my closed eyes and see a smirk plastered on the Uchiha's face with his fist clenched and bruised. I growl and push him to the floor as I leap from the ground. We ended up needing fourteen stitches and had three broken fingers. He never left my side after that._

My chest heaves tightly as they lower the shining casket into the ground. His name ingraved on the casket with gold forces me to look away. I feel the tears begin to pick up force once more. I reach for Kakashi and he holds me up by the back of my neck. I lay my head against his shoulder and sob, letting the tears soak his tux. I close my eyes in melancholy and see his smile in my mind. A sharp pain seizes the center of my chest and I gasp then breathe out a painful moan.

_"The answer is 45.67 lbs. you moron." Sasuke says as he takes off his black glasses and rubs his eyes in annoyance. I growl and erase my answer of 4 lbs. and look at him apprehensively._

_"How the hell was I supposed to know?" I say as I lift a can of Coca Cola off the floor and take a swing of the no longer bubbling liquid. He smirks and points at my mistake and then chuckles._

_"Naruto," he closes the book,_

_"We have been working on Math for 8 hours. I don't think letting me sleep now will effect how well you do on this test." I frown and feel embarrassment over take my body. I slam my books closed and growl as I stand. _

_"Fine! Okay? I know I'm not smart, but maybe I can do okay on the fucking test to graduate high school? I am just trying to do better!" I am forced around before I reach Sasuke's door and am faced toward a very confused looking Sasuke._

_"Why are you acting like that? I was just saying you're about as prepared as you're ever going to be." I glare at him and swipe his hands off my shoulder, feeling uncomfortable about how close we are. I step back as the door opens, hitting my skull with a blunt force._

_"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto," the snaking voice of Orochimaru says as he peaks into the room._

_"I was just about to suggest you go home for the night, Sasuke has some things to do before he can rest tonight." I turn to look at a blushing, evil glaring Sasuke._

_"Oh, he didn't tell me he had to do anything, bye Sasuke." I grab my bag and look behind me as I pass Orochimaru in the doorway. Sasuke looks terrified and angry at the same time. I wonder why?_

I take two steps toward Sasuke's hole before I start sobbing again. I feel the cool air chill my new tears and I look down into his dirt chamber. I glance at the red rose in my hand and choke on a sob.

"Sasuke.." I breathe as I look down the hole he now rests and barely lift my hand and release my parting gift, as if I will ever part from him, and feel my body forced backwards.

"Naruto, don't try it." I realize I was wavering toward the edge of his hole, going to jump in.

"Oh." I say simply as I look at Kakashi's eye and walk back to our place among the masses.

_"Naruto! Naruto please! Naruto!" I start awake by Sasuke's voice and rip the covers from my body. I kick the items resting in my floor in a panic and tear the front door open to see a wet and chilled Sasuke in the darkness. He turns his face to the right as I turn on the light. I see his hands are bleeding and he has no shoes._

_"Fuck Sasuke!" I pull him inside and he falls against me, sobbing. I wrap him into my arms and feel his freezing flesh against my warm one. _

_"What happened?" I say pulling his shaking form away from me, and dreading when I did. His eye was black and purple and he had a split lip. His shirt, grey V- cut, was splattered in blood from my mouth and hands, I hoped. He gasped as he choked on a sob and bowed his head in sorry. _

_"I.. didn't want to come here and bother you.. I.. Orochimaru hit me.. and I hit back.. once .. but he kept hitting me.. so I ran here.. I'm sorry I woke you Naruto." I stare blankly at his face and feel anger swell in my chest. I growl and see Kakashi walk out of his room, dressing in only boxers._

_"What's.." He took one look at Sasuke and stopped. The crying, broken teen stopped him in his track. _

_"Go take a shower and then go into Naruto's room to sleep." He instructed Sasuke as he walked toward the kitchen, grabbing a phone._

_"No! Don't call anyone!" he says shuffling a few steps before falling to his knees, I catch most of his weight and collapse with him. Kakashi puts down the phone and walks slowly over to Sasuke. _

_"I can put him away Sasuke," he says kneeling down to him,_

_"Don't you want him to go away?" Sasuke coughs and gasps as he chokes on his emotion. _

_"He can't leave, he will never leave," he says leaning into me, looking for comfort to continue,_

_"If he goes away, I will too, I will have to go to live in Japan with my aunt. She's the next one in the list of people I go to." he closed his eyes and licks his bleeding cut and sighs._

_"Okay, you'll just stay here for a little while then, okay?" Kakashi says looking at me, making me know that I need to be compassionate._

_"Let's go Sasuke, you need a shower." I pull him to his feet and help him to the shower. I begin to walk out of the bathroom, but his hand wraps around my wrist._

_"Will you help me undress? My hands hurt.." His hands did look of raw meat, and I flush at his request, but smile and nod._

_"Sure." I lift his shirt over his head and gasp._

_"Oh Sasuke.." I see his bruises lining his rib cage and his upper chest. I blush as I start to pull down his pants, making sure to be gentle while not looking. A hot wave travles down my spine and my cock twitches unexpectedly. I grumble and feel my checks burn harder. I help him kick off the pants and quickly pull down his boxers, only catching a quick glance. I see his cock, swollen and cut, bleeding from his head. I gasp and pull away from him, now knowing. _

_"Sasuke.." he falls to the floor and growls at the pain doing so. I stare at the now again crying male as he covers his manhood with cut hands, that have stopped bleeding now. _

_"He did it everytime I became close to someone. He saw the way I looked you when you had your back turned. He tried to make me say I didn't love you.. I couldn't.. so he did this.." I feel bile rise in my throat and jerk up to the sink, throwing up acid and what else was in my stomach. I puke three times before I can look at Sasuke again, who was turning on the water for his shower. _

_"Sasuke," I say just he steps one foot into the shower,_

_"I.. love..you too.." I take his stained clothes and walk away, feeling my heart flutter at my overdue confession._

I look out of the car window, watching the rain drops hit the window and slide right. I see the tent from Sasuke's burial decend as Kakashi drives away from my hell.

"Naruto," his tone is laced with worry and sorrow,

"He wouldn't want you to be so miserable." I huff and feel the sharp pain return, it comes back with every thought or mention of him, and I blink out my tears, feeling my raw cheeks protest greatly. As we arrive home the police tape is flapping in the wind.

"Fuck," Kakashi says as he pulls into the driveway, looking behind us to the road where the tape is still taped to a tree.

"I told them to take that down." I sigh and open the car door, allowing the rain to blend with my tears. I numbly walk into the house and leave the door open, not allowing myself to care. A violently cold chill washes over me as I walk into my room.

_The door opened only slightly as Sasuke slipped into my room, automatically waking me up. I sit up and rub my eyes._

_"Whatchadoin'Sas'ke?" I mumble as he pulls up the covers and lays into the warmth I created with the think cloth. He sighs and scoots closer to me as I fall down from propping myself up and feel his stare on me._

_"Yea?" I look into his onyx eyes and feel my chest lift as I inhaled. He leaned in very slowly, making sure he didn't push himself on me, and kissed me softly on the lips._

I plop onto the bed and smell his scent in the fabric. I soak the pillow that belongs to me in tears as I craddled his in my arms. The pain in my chest never subsiding.

"Sasuke.. Please make it stop hurting.. Please.."

_"What do you mean he showed up here?" I growl as Sasuke is rushing around my room, grabbing his belongings and stuffing them into a grocrery bag._

_"I told you already, he came and knocked on the door and told me to come home. I can't disobey him." I stop moving and close my eyes, feeling my chest tighten. I breathe in deeply and roll my eyes open once more, only to see Sasuke has stopped and is looking at me._

_"I am sorry. He threathened me. I can't say no Naruto." I feel rage lift in my chest and I glare at him._

_"The fuck you can't! You can do whatever you want! When did you start listening to people anyway? Huh, Sasuke? That's bullshit!" I grab the door and slam it closed behind me as he begins to protest. I make it to the kitchen when he walks out with the last of his bags and looks at me._

_"Well?" He says as I just stand and watch him, my heart swelling painfully._

_"Get the fuck out." I say and walk to the bathroom. I close the door and slide to the ground, allowing my frustration to leak out of me in the form of tears. I hear his final slam of my front door and allow myself, crying and all, to leave the bathroom and go look out the living room window, to see him walk away from me. I see Orochimaru's black car slide next to the waiting Uchiha and roll down the passenger side window. A silver object catches my attention, then two swift bangs rings out into the air. My eyes widen and I find myself ripping the front door open and running to the fallen Sasuke. _

_"Sasuke! Sasuke?" I scream as I craddle him into my lap. His eyes are open and his chest rising and falling rapidly. Blood seeps out of his mouth and he gerggles on the thick liquid. He raises a hand to my cheek and blinks. _

_"Sasuke.. please.. no.. no.. please.. I can't.. you can't.. please.." my tears have become a stream as his body shakes and twitches as the life drains from him. _

_"I.. ve.. u.." his gargling voice makes me freeze and sob harder. _

_"No.. don't.. say.. Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke please! Sasuke! Please! Please no!" an unhuman howl erupts from my throat as I craddle Sasuke's dead body in my arms. _

"Sasuke please.. Please make it stop.. Make it stop.. Please.. I miss.. u.. soo.. ch.." I feel my breath become jagged and I release another animalistic roar of pain into my pillow. I feel a chill press against my arms and I pull myself under the covers. I watch the sky darken and the light from street lamps illuminate the street. The sky still sobs as I continue to also. The next morning I wake to my door closing. I jerk awake, then realize my horror in this world and welcome the pain in chest back with tears. I see a dozen red roses set on my bedside table with a black card.

_One day, you will live to love me_

_I have already lived to love you_

_I love you so much Naruto_

_Happy Two Month Anniversary_

_-Sasuke_

I choke once again and moan painfully. Today was our two month anniversary, and I'm spending it mourning. How did..? I leap out of bed, over the flowers and rip open my door. I dash into the kitchen and see Kakashi leaning against the black granite top island with a green mug of hazelnut coffee, Sasuke's favorite.

"This is all we had," he says as he takes another swing of the liquid.

"And he had had that set up to be sent here before.. he.." I nod and drape myself on the couch, covering with the blue blanket that smelled, suprisingly, like him also.

"Naruto.. maybe you should talk to someone about this.. I can get you sessions with Tsunade.." I huff and roll deeper into the couch and choke out sobs.

"I can't live without him.." I say as I fall into the bathtub, wrist slit. I see my blood staining my clothes and could care less. My eyes feel heavy and I see the darkness begin to fade from the edge of my vision inwards.

**We walked into darkness together, finally, and forever, together.**


End file.
